


Zana Yells at Everyone

by RedLlamas



Category: Homework - Fandom, Plane of the Ecliptic
Genre: Cleaning, Gen, Monologue, here it is Ky do u like it, this was homework gfjsdjs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: Writing Prompt:Write a monologue in the voice of a character, real or invented, who wants to create change.Zana is sick and tired of everyone's bullshit, so she decides to do something about it.





	Zana Yells at Everyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SymphonySoldierXIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonySoldierXIII/gifts).



> Ky this is the hw asdfghjkl

Okay, you know what? I am sick and tired of Titan shedding all over the Astronomy Tower, okay? Seren and Quinn found this cat and snuck it in here, of all places, and keep feeding it and giving it water and all that sweet jazz, but you know what they haven’t done?

They haven’t cleaned up after it.

Sure, they’ve bought a new litter box and clean it every so often, and always have baggies on them in case she leaves little presents of horror around. But they don’t have any lint rollers because _apparently_ , they and everyone else in this depressing club doesn’t have any money to spare. Not even Yara, who is always parading around in her Armani Exchange suits and eating snails on the weekends, and don’t even try to argue with me about this because I am up to here with all of you.

That is why I gathered all of you losers here today, to tell you all that I am sacrificing my own hard-earned money to buy lint rollers and a broom to clean up after Titan. There needs to be a change here, a change for a cleaner world, and it will start by someone standing up and demanding that it happens. And it appears that I’m the only one who will. Because all of you suck.

Now, where is that damn cat?


End file.
